1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mechanical signaling devices in general and, more particularly, to a device that visibly indicates when the door of a mailbox has been opened.
2. General Background
Many devices exist which signal when the door of a rural-type mailbox has been opened. They each function differently, but all of them attempt to inform or signal the owner when mail has been delivered. Some of these devices can be secured to the mailbox without the need to modify, drill, puncture or otherwise alter the mailbox itself. One example of such a signaling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,552 issued to J. W. Revels. In accordance with this device, a signal flag is supported by friction in an upright position with depending legs connected thereto. These legs both engage and are moved by the door such that whenever the door is opened, the friction holding he signal flag upright is overcome, thereby causing this signal flag to pivot. This device is mounted to the original friction latch of the mailbox such as through a pair of encircling straps.
Another example of such a non-penetrating or non-modifying signaling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,307 issued to J. A. Hartman. In accordance with Hartman '307, a first plate is wedged underneath the upper latch member of the mailbox with a second plate being pivotally secured to this first plate. A spring is compressed so as to permit a tab secured to this second plate to be inserted in the gap between the mailbox housing and its door. Once the door is opened, however, the tab is no longer restrained and thus the biased spring pivots this second plate to an upright position.
A third example of such a non-invasive signaling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,391 issued to P. Roge, et al. In accordance with this device, a base plate is mounted to the top of the mailbox such as through the use of an adhesive or tape. Secured to this base plate is an elongated spring with a signal flag at its distal end. Basically, the tip of this signal flag is bent or configured so as to be restrained by a closed door. In this fashion, the spring is bent and held in a compressed position by the closed door/signal flag combination. Whenever the door is opened, the signal flag is released which allows the spring to return to its original shape with the signal flag coming to rest some distance from the mailbox atop the now unbiased upright spring.
A second group or type of signaling device generally requires some modification to the original mailbox. Such a modification may encompass the simple step of drilling or puncturing the outer surface of the box so as to bolt the device thereto, or the modification can require the replacement of the latch mechanism, or the modification can necessitate a supplement to the original latch mechanism.
One typical example of this type of signaling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,086 issued to Vencraft Corporation on the application of F. W. Hudson. This device incorporates a stand bolted to the top of the mailbox that pivotally supports a counterweighted signal flag. One end of this signal flag, the end opposite the counterweight, is restrained between the mailbox and its door such that the counterweight is now elevated. Upon opening the door, the restraint on this end of the signal flag is released, thereby enabling the counterweight to fall which consequently pivots the signal flag to an upright position.
Another example of this type of signaling device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,182 issued to E. Dion. In accordance with Dion '182, the original friction latch supplied with the mailbox is replaced with one configured as shown. This replacement latch, when in the closed position, restrains an arm extending from a counterweighted signal flag in the down position. Upon opening the door, this arm is released and the counterweight pivots the signal flag to an upright position. Both the arm and the signal flag are supported upon a stand bolted to the top of the mailbox.
Still another example of this second type of signaling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,624 issued to J. R. Carnwath. This device illustrates a slender rod that is biased and held in a down position by a hook secured to the mailbox door. Upon opening the door, the rod is released and allowed to stand upright. Generally, a signal flag is secured to one end region of this rod for greater visibility. Additionally, this rod is typically secured to the top of the mailbox via a bracket threaded or bolted to the mailbox.
Yet another example of this second type of signaling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,268 issued to C. H. Faulkingham. This device operates similar to that described above with respect to Carnwath '624 in that a slender rod is restrained in a generally horizontal position via a special latch atop the mailbox. Whenever the door is opened, restraint on the rod is released, thereby permitting it to pivot to an upright position.
A third type of signaling device is one that is mounted elsewhere than on top of the mailbox. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,472 issued to G. M. Hammons is illustrative of such a type of signaling device. In accordance with Hammons '472, a counterweighted lever is mounted, such as via a bolt, to the side of the mailbox. A stopping mechanism is likewise secured to the side of the door in order to support this lever in a generally horizontal position. Consequently, whenever the door is opened, the stopping mechanism is removed from further contact with the counterweighted lever which is now free to pivot to an upright position, thereby signaling that the door had been opened.
While each of these devices may operate as indicated, they all generally are initially held or biased in a horizontal position such that, upon opening the door, pivot to a generally vertical position. The exception to this is Revels '552 which relies upon friction to restrain the signal flag in place and direct contact between a pair or extensions and the mailbox door in order to pivot the signal flag to a generally horizontal position.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a signaling device that operates in a manner directly opposite known signaling devices.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a signaling device that normally is restrained in an upright or vertical position and, when tripped, pivots downwardly so as to come to rest at a generally horizontal position.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a signaling device whose signal flag can be easily removed and/or replaced with a device more to the liking of the user.
Still another object of this invention is to utilize the signal flag itself as a counterweight rather than require the attachment of a separate counterweight.
A further object of this invention is to secure the signaling device to the top of this mailbox such as through screws or bolts or the like. These and other objects and advantages will become obvious upon further investigation.